


Closer (Ironstrange)

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nine Inch Nails, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Sure, Stephen didn't ever see him doing this for real, but it payed the bills and his collage tuition. You see, Stephen Strange was a stripper in New York. He had gotten into Colombia, but coming from a poor family, they didn't quite have enough money to send him. Hence Stephen's job.——Tony Stark had gotten a week off from MIT. He went there for collage, but his father was able to get him out of classes for the week to send him to survey a new possible spot for Stark Industries to set up. He had had enough real estate tours for the day, and decided to go to an underground strip club. There were plenty of those in New York City, but his favorite had both male and female dancers. See, Tony was bisexual. He himself wasn't aware of it, but that didn't change the fact that he did enjoy seeing people get naked.





	Closer (Ironstrange)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438819) by Nine Inch Nails. 



Sure, Stephen didn't ever see him doing this for real, but it payed the bills and his collage tuition. You see, Stephen Strange was a stripper in New York. He had gotten into Colombia, but coming from a poor family, they didn't quite have enough money to send him. Hence Stephen's job.

——  
Tony Stark had gotten a week off from MIT. He went there for collage, but his father was able to get him out of classes for the week to send him to survey a new possible spot for Stark Industries to set up. He had had enough real estate tours for the day, and decided to go to an underground strip club. There were plenty of those in New York City, but his favorite had both male and female dancers. See, Tony was bisexual. He himself wasn't aware of it, but that didn't change the fact that he did enjoy seeing people get naked.

——

Stephen had done his hair and put on a bit of makeup and his outfit in preparation for his show. Blue was the outfit theme for the night. He had on a blue shimmery costume, complete with blue makeup.

Tonight, there were only male dancers. There were mostly girls in the crowd, a few boys scattered among them. Stephen had chosen the song that he was going to do a solo dance to. Closer by Nine Inch Nails. It was probably the most sexual song he knew.

The stage was dark when he took his position. The music started and the lights flashed on him. He began to move his hips to the music. He scanned the crowd for some one to lock eyes with. And there he was. Right on the table next to the stage was Tony Stark. The Tony Stark. Stephen bit his lip and locked eyes with him, doing a twirl around the pole.

'You let me violate you'

Stephen put his back to the pole and rotated his hips against the pole, keeping eye contact with Tony.

'You let me desecrate you'

Stephen twirled around and moved his hips to the beat, his ass in Tony's face.

——  
Tony had never seen a more beautiful man in his life. Dressed in blue, the mans blue eyes stood out. His pale skin looked like porcelain. Oh, the things he wanted to do to this man.

"Holy shit, I think I'm bisexual."

'You let me penetrate you'

Tony wanted to do just that. He hadn't had a boner in public in years. And here this beauty was, making him feel like he was a teenager again.

'You let me complicate you'

The stripper humped the pole slowly, picking up eye contact with Tony. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks.

'(Help me) I broke apart my insides  
(Help me) I've got no soul to sell  
(Help me) The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself'

——  
Stephen definitely needed help. Tony Stark was eating him up with his eyes. He could practically feel the man on him.

'I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside'

Tony mouthed the words to Stephen. He had his notorious smirk on his face. Stephen could feel himself get hard.

'I wanna fuck you like an animal'

Stephen seductively pointed a finger at the man.

'My whole existence is flawed'

Damn right it is.

——  
Tony watched as the stripper grabbed a hold of his blue corset top and rip it in two. His mouth watered at the sight of the man in nothing but a thong.

'You get me closer to god'

'You are god,' Tony thought.

Stephen swayed his hips to the beat, slowly making the man go insane. He grabbed a hold of the pole and twirled around it. He squatted, exposing his ass to Tony. Tony groaned at the sight. He longed to feel it beneath his hands. He thought of spanking it until is was sore and red. Shattering his porcelain body and putting it back together.

——  
Stephen loved the reaction he was getting from the man. He humped the pole painfully slow as he continued his seduction.

'You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything'

Stephen trailed his tongue over his lips, leaving them a lewd pink as he mouthed the last line to the man. He could practically hear Tony moan at the sight. He hooked his leg around the pole and gave another twirl for the mans enjoyment.

——  
'(Help me) Tear down my reason  
(Help me) It's your sex I can smell  
(Help me) You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else'

Tony mouthed the words as he watched the man drop to the ground and push his ass in the air. Oh, the things he wanted to do to that perfect ass.

'I wanna fuck you like an animal'

Tony and the stripper mouthed the words in sync.

'I wanna feel you from the inside'

Tony beckoned the other man to come closer. He crawled obscenely across the stage to Tony but made no further advances, teasing him further.

'I wanna fuck you like an animal'

Tony whispered the words to the stripper. The stripper bit his lip. Tony smirked.

——  
God, he was so sexy with that smirk. Stephen wanted to jump off the stage and fuck him right then and there.

'My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god'

Stephen hoisted himself onto the pole and pulled himself as high as he could go, showing off his muscles. He hadn't even noticed all the cash that littered the stage. All he could think about was Tony Stark.

Another instrumental came on. He shook his ass in Tony's face in rhythm with the song. He could feel a warm hand on his hip, placing a rolled up bill in his thong. Stephen noticed it had a white piece of paper in it. A note. Stephen thrusted his hips at Tony, causing the man to stare at his bulge.

——  
Tony bit his lip, his mouth watering at the sight. He could see how wet the strippers thong was, and he longed to pull it off with his teeth.

The music continued to play in the background, but Tony could barely hear it as the stripper pulled up a chair and beckoned him to come up. How could he refuse an offer like that?

He was sat down in the chair. The stripper ground his hips against his own. Tony held back a moan.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Stephen."

Stephen began to grind himself on Tony's face.

"Pull off the thong."

Tony grabbed it with his teeth and pulled it down his long legs. Tony was in tranced by Stephen's cock. It was big, hard, and leaking with precum. Tony groaned at the sight of it. The stripper stepped back and motioned for Tony to step off the stage. He reluctantly obeyed. His senses returned to him.

Stephen continued to dance as the music faded out. The lights on the stage dimmed. Tony was so desperate for the stripper. He needed him now. Not wanted. Needed.

He made his way backstage, much to the protest of the guard. They only let him through when they realized that he was Tony Stark.

He saw a door marked Dr. Strange and burst through. Stephen was wrapped in a robe. He took one look at Tony and pounced on him. They kissed and groped at each other, so desperate and unable to wait any longer.

"You were so hot out there."

Stephen undid the robe and let it fall to the floor.

"Even more beautiful up close."

Tony kissed the man with raw passion and neediness fueling him. Stephen grinded against him, desperate for release.

"Cum for me, sweetheart. Show me how good you make me feel."

Stephen humped him faster, groping at Tony.

"Fuck! Tony!"

He came all over the floor. He looked at Tony's shoes, noticing the cum running down his leg.

"I'm sorry, I made a mess. I made you make a mess. I'm so sorry."

There's nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I'd like to thank you. How does dinner sound?"


End file.
